


As long as you`re there

by mehsarah



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Bullying, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Shiz University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: Elphaba gets bullied and Glinda helps her and reveals her feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyheyhey!I have no idea how big this fandom is here,i just had this stuck in my head lol enjoy

Glinda didn´t even know why she still spent time with them.Why she still considered them friends.They weren´t,really.They didn´t know anything about her except that she was popular and being with her was the best way to achieve that too.Glinda knew all that too well.But she just wouldn´t give up on them.She had a real friend now and within that a real love.And although she convinced herself that she wouldn´t care about what everyone said about her and Elphie she did.Not because she was ashamed of it in any way but because she knew how cruel the other students could be to people who were just remotely different.

Elphaba was used to being the outsider so being in a relationship with the Queen Bee of the school would just add another point to the already long list of points why she was hated.But when Glinda asked her to keep their relationship hidden for a while until she was ready to come out she obviously agreed.She understood and didn`t want to rush her.And it was going like that for a month now.Until it was suddenly and without an opportunity to prepare all changed.

It seemed to be a normal day.So normal it almost was boring.But things got interesting in the worst way.Elphaba was exiting her last class of the day.She was looking forward to seeing Galinda in their shared room.Sunken in thought she didn`t notice a group of her girlfriends so called friends but they noticed her.She didn`t pay attention to them approaching her and blocking her way and as her glance was fixed on the ground she walked straight into one of their crossed arms and the book she held hit the floor.Elphaba quickly muttered a "Sorry." and proceeded to reach for the dropped book but the boy she had ran into was faster.As she reached to get the book from his hands he pulled back."Not so fast,green girl."

Elphaba sighed."Yes,my skin is green.Nice that you realised that after the three years i spent here.Can i now get my book back?"The guy looked at her,perplexed that she spoke back to him.A girl shoved past him now and pushed herself in front of Elphaba."Listen,i suggest you don´t mess with us if you don´t want your reputation to suffer any more."she hissed.Elphaba just shook her head and reached for her book once again,failing again.She didn`t care about her Reputation,she just wanted to get out of here and cuddle up to Glinda.But right now it seemed far from that.The now rarer students passing them were trying hard not to look at the scene before their eyes because getting involved would mean trouble for them.

Sunken in those thoughts again Elphaba had missed the last sentence of the girl in front of her."Hey!Fucking listen to me,maybe?"she yelled and gave her shoulder a rather aggressive shove.Unprepared Elphaba stumbled into the wall behind her but before she could react someone rushed in front of her."What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?"a familiar voice shouted.Glinda.Everything was silent for a second and then the group in front of them started laughing.For a moment Elpaba was scared Glinda would join them,would claim it was all a joke and leave with them.But then she pulled her up by the hand and just as a boy in the back said:"Come on,Galinda,you`re starting to seem wei..."she pushed her lips on Elphabas and silenced everyone.

When their lips parted after a few seconds she grabbed her girlfriends book out of the perplexed bullies hands and turned away in a rush,pulling Elphaba behind her and ignoring the things that were now screamed after them.As they reached their dorm none of them had said a word.They both sat down on Glindas bed."Elphie,are you alright?"she asked concerned and softly stroked over her cheek."Yeah i am.But i don´t think they are.Their faces were priceless."she grinned and Glinda also started to smile lightly but her voice still remained worried."I should have left them earlier.I was just scared.I`m sorry."Elphaba sighed and took Galindas hand."I understand.I know how scary they can be.We´ll conquer whatever they`ll throw at us,okay?Together."Glinda smiled,sincerely this time."Together."And their lips met again.

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct any grammar mistakes im a poor german soul.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr:target-for-far-away-laughter


End file.
